A Mid Autumn's Night Dream
by Roxey
Summary: Wonder what happens when you mix college students with too much Dr. Pepper and Inuyasha? Well, you get this story for starters...Read and you'll find out.
1. Default Chapter

Hello all. So this is my first anime fanfic. Warning: this is suppose to be stupid and funny! I got the idea one night when my friends and I were sitting around watching Inuyasha. (Yes, we really do act like the girls in the first chapter. You'll realize how sad this is for college students when you read it.) I don't know if it'll even go anywhere, but I thought I'd post two chapters to see what kind of response I got. I don't own any of the anime characters, blah blah blah. Oh, very important note. This does contain references to the last episodes of Wolf's Rain, so if you don't want to know what happens, then don't read on. THere, I've warned you. So read on and please review!!!

"And I shall take you down to Hell with me!" shouted the evil priestess.

"NO!!!" A lone slipper shot through the air and slammed into the minuscule TV like a scud missile, causing the alarm clock sitting haphazardly on top to crash down to an almost certain death.

"Jena! You're going to kill your alarm clock if you keep throwing stuff!" A petite brunette laughed as she adjusted her glasses. The culprit, a young girl of about twenty with blue eyes and hair that sometimes was red and sometimes purple, stood to go collect her slipper turned weapon of mass destruction.

"Well, if stupid Kikyo would just die and leave Inuyasha and Kagome alone then I wouldn't have to throw things at the TV," she stated matter-of-factly as she stepped over her roommate, Kirsten, who was sprawled out on a monster green beanbag chair that dominated most of the floor space in the small dorm room. It was the meeting place of the small group of five girls who were comically hooked on anime. Well, okay, so four were hooked on anime, one was just there to laugh at the reactions of the others, which as you can tell got pretty humorous.

"I mean, what is it with the Japanese and their fascination with falling in love with dead people anyway?" Jena continued her tirade as she sat back down next to Karli, the small brunette with glasses. "Look at Kenshin and Tomoe! I mean, seriously! One guy is alive and standing right in front of you while the other is six feet under. Hmm, which would you choose?"

"Yeah, but Kenshin killed her first love," Karli tried to explain. Jena would have none of it, much to the amusement of Kirsten, Reanna and Becky.

"Well, she's the one who let herself fall in love with him! As if that movie wasn't confusing enough! I spent the first half of it trying to figure who's side I should be on," Jena said as she leaned back against her closet. Reanna laughed and sat up.

"Hmm, reminds me of another movie we watched. One with a certain princess called Mononoke," she said as she grinned at Jena, causing the light to dance off her braces.

"Hey! How was I to know! That Lady chick with the guns was nice to lepers!" Jena shouted in mirth, unable to hide her smile at the absurdity of their conversation.

"But she was still trying to destroy the forest," Kirsten counteracted. "And she cut off the forest dude's head."

"Which is why you want to be on Ashitaka's side," Karli said as she settled back against the bean bag chair. Becky just sat and smiled.

"Could we please just watch Inuyasha? We need to finish this DVD before Wolf's Rain comes on," Reanna said as she turned her eyes back to the TV.

"Fine, but I'm not making any promises that I'll contain my annoyance for a certain dead priestess," Jena muttered from her side of the room.

"Just don't break your TV," Kirsten pleaded.

Ten minutes later, a stuffed ducky flew through the air, hitting the TV and once again, knocking the dilapidated alarm clock to the floor.

"Inuyasha!!" Jena screeched as she sat, arm pulled back and ready to throw another stuffed animal.

"No! Not my Kyo plushie!" Karli yelled as she tried to grab it from the murderous hands of Jena.

"Jena! Would you watch it!" Reanna said as she laughed from the other side of the room. Becky sat up and tossed the ducky back over at Jena.

"Next time, aim so that it doesn't fly off the TV and hit me," she said with a smile.

"Please, just put Kyo down," Karli pleaded, still trying to reach for the orange cat.

"He deserves it! Inuyasha is just leading poor Kagome on! Argh! Why won't he just admit that he likes her and forget about Kikyo! I mean seriously! One is alive and healthy and obviously likes him while the other is dead! She eats other people's souls! He must be some kind of idiot."

"Kikyo needs to just go away," Kirsten said from the bean bag chair, her brown curls falling over the side.

"Jena, please, give me Kyo before you hurt it," Karli said. Jena realized she still had the stuffed animal in a tight grip and grudgingly handed it to Karli.

"Men are scum. Especially ones that are half animal," she said, glaring at Inuyasha's face on the TV screen as she leaned back against the closet.

"Um, Jena, it's just a cartoon," Becky said, staring peculiarly at Jena.

"Yes, but the concept still applies. Somewhere out there is a guy who acts just like Inuyasha and there is some poor girl that he has stringing along behind him." There was silence in the room as the credits began playing. Then sudden laughter burst forth. Jena looked around, confused. "What?" Karli stood and turned the DVD player off.

"Sorry, but that last comment brought to mind a certain Stu that you are fond of complaining about," Karli said. Jena turned a slight shade of red.

"Well, he does act like him," she said weakly.

"Shut up guys! Wolf's Rain is on!" Reanna said.

"Hopefully this one will be happier than the last one. I almost cried when Toboe died," Jena said as she wrapped her arms around a pillow. "I thought Reanna was going to have a breakdown." Reanna glared at Jena.

"It was sad. And I do recall seeing tears in your eyes as well." Jena shrugged and turned her attention to the TV.

"Oh, guys, I think this is the last one," Karli said as she settled down next to Jena. "Um, it doesn't get too happy, but the ending is kind of nice." The girls watched as the gang climbed up a snow covered mountain on the TV. Jena sat up and leaned forward.

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch." The twenty or so minutes passed in tense silence before Jena, the over dramatic one, shrieked as the show neared the end.

"No! Not Hige! They killed Hige!" she shouted.

"They killed everyone!" Kirsten shouted as she sat up and looked back at her traumatized roommate. Jena sat strangling her pillow in a death grip. Her blue eyes were wide and watery.

"That doesn't matter, they killed my favorite character! Why do they always have to kill my favorite character? First Speed on CSI: Miami, and now Hige. What's next? Are they going to kill Shigure off of Fruit's Basket?" Karli laughed as Becky and Kirsten rolled their eyes. Sometimes Jena could over react a little too much.

"Um, actually the people who made this anime have a tendency to end things very sadly. And I seriously doubt that anyone would kill off Shigure." Jena buried her face in her pillow as Reanna continued to cry silently.

"I can't watch it anymore, Hige's dead." Karli pulled the pillow away from Jena.

"Just watch." Jena turned her attention back to the TV. Soon, the snow melted and scenes of a bustling city filled the screen. One by one, the different characters entered, none acknowledging that they knew the others. Tsume rode by on a motorcycle, Toboe was picking up a kitten from a box, and then Hige appeared.

"He's alive!" Jena yelled happily. Karli rolled her eyes. She couldn't help but laugh at her friend's child like reactions.

"I don't like it. They don't get together! I thought that they would all wake up together in Paradise, but no, the cycle starts all over again!" Kirsten said, agitated.

"I liked it. Hige's alive," Jena said, now hugging her pillow.

"Um, got a Kleenex?" Reanna asked. Jena stood and grabbed one off the dresser and handed it to her. Reanna quickly wiped away the remnants of tears from her cheeks.

"So, that's it?" Kirsten said after a few moments of silence. Karli nodded.

"For now, anyway." Reanna stared at her hands.

"I'm depressed now," she said, still sniffling.

"Don't be sad! Hige's alive!" Jena said again, much to the annoyance of everyone else.

"At least Inuyasha ended somewhat happy," Kirsten said as she sat up. Jena rolled her eyes as she dropped her pillow on the floor.

"Okay, bedtime. I've got church in the morning," Jena sang as she hopped over people and pillows to the sink to brush her teeth. The girls slowly stood and turned off the TV.

"Night," Karli said as she and Reanna left. Becki waited until Jena finished brushing her teeth.

"10:15 right?" Jenna nodded.

"Night." Becki slipped out of the room, leaving Kirsten and Jena to themselves. Jena stretched and sighed, fatigue quickly overcoming her.

"Well, that was fun," she said as she pulled her socks off before climbing into the top bunk. Kirsten pulled on her bathrobe and grabbed her shower caddy.

"I'm off to the showers. Night Jena."

"Night," Jena mumbled as she snuggled under her blue and purple patchwork quilt, not bothering to reach for her headphones like she normally did to fall asleep. Kirsten slipped out of the room. "Hmm, sleep, nice," Jena thought hazily as she drifted off to dream.


	2. Waking up in Fuedal Japan

So here's chapter 2. Please let me know what you think. It may determine if the story goes any further...

The sound of birds chirping woke drifted to Jena's ears.

"Shut up birds," she mumbled as she rolled over and snuggled deeper into her pillow. A light breeze rustled through her hair. "That feels nice. Wait-," Jena's eyes flew open, expecting to see the large windows that filled one wall in her dorm room. Instead, she saw trees and grass and a large rock. But they were strange, surreal almost. Jena sat up and looked at the forest scene around her. Groaning, she rolled her eyes.

"Great, I'm dreaming in anime again," she grumbled as she threw the quilt off her and stood up. "Note to self, throw something at Karli when I wake up." A small pond sat nearby. Jena walked over to it and peered into it's reflective surface. What she saw was odd to say the least. Her shoulder length hair was a deep burghandy and her blue eyes were brighter than normal, and big. It was odd seeing herself as a cartoon character. Jena stood and surveyed the rest of her body.

"I could get use to this," she said with a smile as she noticed that she was taller and a lot skinnier than normal. "But I could do without the high waters." She sighed and looked around the clearing. "This looks familiar." Jena began walking around, searching for some form of human life. Voices drifted to her from through the trees.

"Inuyasha!" Jena's eyes widened as she began walking towards the voices. "You went to see Kikyo, didn't you!" Peeking through trees, Jena saw Inuyasha standing with an irate Kagome.

"Okay, this is definitely a weird dream," Jena murmured.

"So! Maybe I did!" Inuyasha yelled back. Jena rolled her eyes. That boy would never learn. She leaned against a tree, which turned out to be a bad idea. As soon as she put her weight on it, the small tree snapped and Jena tumbled to the forest floor, right into the middle of a bunch of thorny looking bushes. Inuyasha swung around, searching for the cause of the noise.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" he shouted, his hand inching towards Tetsuiga.

"I would, but I'm a little stuck at the moment!" Jena shouted. She struggled to get out of the bushes that she was tangled in. Inuyasha and Kagome inched cautiously towards Jena, unsure of what was going on. Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"Well, it's not a demon, but it smells weird, like some kind of weird flower."

"I heard that!" Jena yelled. "It's called sweet pea, and are you going to help me or not!"

"Why should I?" Inuyasha asked cautiously. Jena groaned loudly and wished she had something to throw. "Who are you anyway?"

"If you would help me out of these bushes, I could tell you!" Jena shouted back. She reached for branch to pull herself up, but ended up scratching the palm of her hand. "Ow!" she shouted as she watched an angry red line well up with blood across her palm. "Wait a minute, dreams aren't suppose to hurt," she murmured.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome finally shouted. Pushing though the trees she found Jena and helped untangled her from the thorns.

"Thanks," Jena said as they walked back into the clearing. She pulled a twig from her hair and brushed off the seat of her pajama pants.

"Oh, no problem. I couldn't possibly leave you sitting in that thorn bush," Kagome said with a genuine smile. "I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha." Inuyasha stared Jena up and down.

"You're dressed weird, are you from Kagome's time?" Kagome glared at him.

"How could you possibly be rude to our guest. Sit boy!" Inuyasha tumbled head first to the ground. A small dust cloud erupted and covered him. "Sorry about that, Inuyasha doesn't exactly have the best manners," Kagome apologized. Jena smiled, thoroughly enjoying watching Inuyasha grumbled on the ground. Meeting him just enforced her opinion of him.

"That's all right. I'm Jena." Kagome took in Jena's t-shirt and yellow pajama pants with butterflies.

"So, are you from the future? You don't look like you're from around here. And you sound American, but I've never seen hair that color." Jena smiled.

"Yes, I am from your time. I live in Arkansas where I go to college. As for the hair, it's not natural. I sort of had an accident the last time I dyed it."

"You killed your hair?" Inuyasha asked as he stood from the ground, brushing himself off. Jena and Kagome both gave him a weird look.

"No, I colored it. Apparently you can't mix fire engine red and dark brown," she said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable as Inuyasha started to closely examine her hair.

"Must be pretty powerful if you can change your appearance," he said as he pulled at a piece and sniffed it.

"Ow! Do you mind!" Jena yelled as she yanked her hair back and glared at Inuyasha. Inuyash stood and glared back at her.

"Oh! You're bleeding!" Kagome exclaimed as she took Jena's hand. It was at that moment that Jena remembered the throbbing in her hand. She looked down at her palm that was now smeared in blood. The cut was apparently deeper than she first thought.

"I shouldn't feel any pain if this is just a dream," Jena thought.

"Come on. I'll take you back to Kaede's hut where I'll patch you up in no time," Kagome said cheerfully as she started leading Jena down a path.

"Now wait a minute Kagome! We don't know anything about this girl! What if she's with Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran around in front of the two girls to block their path. Jena rolled her eyes. Sometimes Inuyasha was a bit too annoying.

"Trust me, if I was with Naraku, you would know," she said. Kagome looked over at Jena.

"You know who Naraku is?" she asked. Jena nodded, suddenly unsure of how to explain how she knew who Naraku was.

"Um, yeah, he's a bad guy, right?" she said, trying to play dumb a little too late.

"See, I told you we couldn't trust her," Inuyasha said with a smug smile.

"What's going on?" Jena thought. "Why am I here? How did I get here? Can I get back?" Tears began to fill Jena's eyes. How was she to get back to the real world? Kagome turned from glaring at Inuyasha to look at Jena. Her look of defiance was replaced by a look of helpless terror.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha hit the ground. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked. Jena looked at her.

"I don't know how I got here and I don't know if I can get back," Jena said as her bottom lip began to tremble. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Kagome! Don't listen to her! It's a ploy!" Inuyasha yelled from the ground.

"Sit boy!"

"Oof!" A cloud of dirt rose up from the ground. Kagome pulled Jena into a hug.

"It's okay, don't cry Jena. We'll clean up your hand and then figure out a way to get you home," she said softly.

"Okay," Jena said as she sniffled. Kagome let her go and smiled.

"Come on, the village is this way." The two began walking off, being not too careful about stepping on the prostrate Inuyasha.

"Where do you think you're going?" he shouted as he pulled himself up off the ground.

"Sit boy!" Kagome shouted over her shoulder. She smiled at Jena. "Sometimes I think that boy will never learn." The two girls giggled as they heard Inuyasha grumbling from behind them.

"Kagome! What was that for?!"

"Learn to be nice and I wouldn't have to do that!" Kagome yelled back. Jena could tell that this was definitely going to be an interesting trip.


	3. Wandering Hands and Wandering Wolves

Ok, so here is the next chapter. It gets a little loopy, but what can I say? It's finals week, I'm tired and sick and I'm a little loopy myself. Prepare for some wicked plot twists. (They're so wicked, I didn't even see them coming myself until I wrote them. shiver Scary.) So, read, review and enjoy!!!

Kagome and Jena chatted lightly all the way to Kaede's hut, which calmed Jena. Her slight moment of panic had subsided as she thought that perhaps this was just a really vivid dream. She might as well enjoy herself while she was here. It would certainly make for a funny story when she woke up the next day. But even after deciding it was just a dream, Jena couldn't help but wonder every time she looked down at her bleeding mess of a left hand.

"Kagome! You're back! Where's Inuyasha and who's your friend?" Sango asked as she stepped out of the hut.

"This is Jena. She's from my time, but we're not exactly sure how she got here," Kagome said as they reached the hut. "This is Sango." Jena smiled.

"Hi," she started to reached out to shake Sango's hand when she remembered it was covered in blood. "Oh, sorry."

"What happened?" Sango asked as she took Jena's bloody hand to examine it.

"I cut it on a tree branch when I first got here."

"It's a nasty cut all right. Come on, we'll get it fixed up for you." Sango turned and started to lead her to the hut when a monk quickly stepped through the door. Jena's eyes widened with recognition as she stepped back a little. Miroku's eyes locked on Jena and her bleeding hand.

"What's this? A damsel in distress?" he quickly made his way to Jena's side, pushing Kagome out of the way. "Oh, it appears that your hand is injured. Here, let me nurse you back to health." He began dragging Jena into the hut. Jena looked back at Sango and Kagome, fear written on her face. Sango rolled her eyes and angrily placed her hands on her hips while Kagome began to follow after the two, hoping to save Jena from the wandering hands of the monk.

"Really, it's okay. I just need a band-aid," Jena yelled as they disappeared into Kaede's hut.

"Nonsense, you're losing a lot of blood. Now lie down."

"Kagome!" Jena yelled. It was at that time that an irate Inuyasha rounded the bend.

"What's going on?" he asked as he brushed more dirt off himself.

"Miroku's found another victim," Sango said. "Kagome just went in to rescue her. Poor girl."

"Poor girl! She deserves whatever she gets!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I heard that!" someone yelled from within the hut. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked towards the door. "Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Inuyasha instantly hit the ground.

"Wow, you must have really made her mad," Sango said as she glanced down at the prostrate Inuyasha.

"It's not my fault," he mumbled from the ground. He looked up at the hut, dirt smearing his face. "I told Kagome we couldn't trust this 'Jena' person, but she wouldn't listen." Sango looked towards the hut again, the silence beginning to make her worry.

"I don't know. I thought she seemed kind of nice," Sango said absent mindedly. Suddenly there was a crash.

"Pervert! Keep your hands off of me!" they heard Jena yell. Miroku came running out of the hut, nursing a goose egg that was rapidly appearing on his forehead. Sango tried to hide her smile.

"Yup, I definitely like this girl," she said softly.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked from the ground.

"Well, I was trying to help her-,"

"Or feel her up was more like it," Sango interjected. Miroku glanced over at her calmly before continuing his tale.

"I was trying to help her," he repeated. "When I walked across the room and she hit me with a pitcher with remarkable precision."

"You deserved it too!" Jena said as she stepped out of the hut, her left hand in a bandage. Kagome wasn't too far behind.

"Sorry about that. Miroku likes to be a little too friendly with women," Kagome said as she came up to Jena. Jena glared at the lecherous monk, a cup positioned in her good hand ready to throw. Sango smiled. She definitely liked this girl.

"I was just trying to help," Miroku whined.

"Yeah, help yourself to my butt!"

"Let me take that cup from you before you hurt someone else," Kagome said brightly as she tried to take the cup from Jena's hand.

"I think you have some anger issues," Inuyasha said as he propped his head on his hand. Jena turned her death glare to Inuyasha.

"You want a piece of this, dog-boy?" Jena yelled. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he quickly shut up. Jena turned back to Miroku. "So much as touch me again and I'll do more than chunk dinnerware at you!"

"So I guess bearing my children is out of the question?" Miroku said wish a nervous smile. Jena growled and pulled her hand back a little more. "Kidding! I was just kidding!" he said with a laugh. Kagome finally wrestled the cup from Jena's hand. Jena took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. Everyone just kind of stood there looking at each other for a moment. Everyone except Inuyasha, who was still lying on the ground with his head propped on his hand.

"So, I guess we should try to figure out how to get you home," Kagome finally said. Jena nodded.

"How did you get here in the first place?" Inuyasha asked. Jena shrugged and looked down at him.

"Well, all I know is when I went to sleep I was in my bed at school and when I woke up I was in a field. I figure this must just be some sort of weird dream," she said. While she wasn't paying attention, Miroku edged up beside her and pinched her butt. Jena jumped and punched him.

"Ow! I thought I told you not to touch me!" she shouted. Miroku stepped back, his eye starting to blacken.

"You reacted to pain, so I can deduct that this is not a dream," he said calmly. Jena glared at him, her fingers twitching because she had nothing to throw.

"Why thank you for that stunning revelation," she said sarcastically.

"Not at all, just a part of my duty to help all womankind." Everyone had to roll their eyes to that one.

"Maybe if we go back to where you woke up we could find some clues as to how to get you back," Kagome suggested. Jena shrugged. It sounded like a good plan. Inuyasha stood up and dusted dirt off himself and turned to lead the group. It was then that they heard piercing shrieks that seemed to be moving towards them at a fast rate.

"Help me! Someone help me! The big mean scary wolf wants to eat me!" someone shrieked. As the small ball of fur zoomed closer to the group, it was clear that it was little Shippo. Inuyasha growled and rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes Kouga can go too far," he grumbled as he pulled out the Tetsuiga, ready to battle the wolf demon. Shippo quickly ran and jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Save me!" he shouted, before noticing Jena. "Who are you?" Before Jena could answer a large, brown wolf bounded out of the forest. Inuyasha stared at it a moment before putting up his sword. "What are you doing? That wolf wants to eat me!" Shippo shouted.

"What are you trying to do?" Inuyasha shouted at the wolf. "You know you can't eat Shippo, Hige!" The wolf started walking towards the group and then in the blink of an eye transformed into a tall boy with unruly brown hair and large gold eyes.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, I was so hungry I didn't realize it was Shippo when I started chasing him. Sorry, squirt," he said with a sheepish grin. Jena's mouth dropped open. This dream was getting weirder and weirder.

"Hi, Hige, what are you doing here? Did you get separated from Kiba and the others again?" Kagome asked cheerfully. Jena looked back and forth between Kagome and Hige. Was she the only one who found all of this a little odd. The boy shrugged and scratched his head.

"There was a weird smell and I decided to follow it. In fact," he held his nose up and sniffed the air. "It's really strong now." Hige sniffed the air until he came to Jena. "I don't think I know you. New here?" he asked. Jena nodded, slightly speechless.

"Aren't you in the wrong anime?" she asked. Hige laughed.

"You're a weird one. You smell weird too. Like some kind of weird flower. Are you a lunar flower?." Jena rolled her eyes.

"It's called sweet pea," she grumbled.

"Hi Sweet Pea. Nice to meet you. Where did you come from?" Kagome laughed quietly as Jena shook her head.

"No, I'm not a lunar flower and my name's not sweet pea. That's the scent I'm wearing. My name is Jena and I'm from Arkansas." Hige looked at her slightly confused.

"Arkansas? Is that some kind of planet?" Kagome laughed again, apparently the only other person besides Jena who knew about Arkansas.

"No, it's a state in the US." Hige walked in a circle around Jena and sniffed her again.

"That's a very nice scent," he said. Jena rolled her eyes. This was getting annoying.

"Let me guess, you need to go take a leak now don't you?" she asked. Hige stopped and stared at her.

"How did you know? Are you psychic?" Jena rolled her eyes and shook her head. It was then that the brilliant idea hit her. She smiled devilishly as she looked at Hige.

"Yes," she said. "I'm psychic and I know everything about you," she said ominously.

"See! I told you we couldn't trust her!" Inuyasha yelled. Jena glared at Inuyasha.

"Shut up before I make Kagome sit you!" Inuyasha continued to glare at her, but shut up.

"Wow, Jena, why didn't you tell us?" Kagome asked as she ran to Jena's side. "That's so cool! Can you predict the future?"

"We're getting sidetracked," Inuyasha grumbled. "I thought we were trying to get her home."

"Can you tell me my future?" Sango asked as she ran to Jena, glancing furiously at Miroku.

"Sure I can!" Jena said brightly. "But I can't do it in the middle of this path. We need go someplace where I can set the mood."

"Come on, we can go back to Kaede's hut!" Kagome shouted as she grabbed Jena's good hand and began pulling her back down the path.

"Yeah, then you can tell our futures!" Sango shouted as she ran with them.

"Hey! Put me down! Help!" Shippo shouted from Kagome's arms. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Hige just stood and stared after the girls.

"Well, this just got interesting," Hige said as he scratched his head. "Think we should follow them?"

"Perhaps it would be wise, but we should do it secretly," Miroku said calmly as he started walking after the girls.

"Ah, shut up. You just want to hear if she says anything about you and Sango," Inuyasha said as he walked after Miroku.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Hige yelled. This was definitely turning out to be an interesting dream.


	4. Fortunes, Fun and a Wandering Starving E...

Ok, so here's the next chapter. And so enters a new character. If you haven't already figured it out yet, I'm bringing in all sorts of anime characters, which makes for some pretty interesting scenes. Well, at least I think so. I hope you enjoy it, though I apologize if there are any typos or things that don't make sense. It's about 2 AM right now and I'm not making much sense. Oh, and thanks for the reviews that I've received so far. This chapter is for you...

A few minutes later, Sango, Kagome and Jena were sitting around a fire in Kaede's hut. The shades were drawn letting no light it and causing the girls' shadows to dance on the walls from the firelight. Shippo sat in Kagome's lap completely intranced with Jena. Jena sat with her legs crossed indian style and her eyes closed. She was utterly hamming up the psychic thing.

"So, what's in my future?" Kagome asked as she leaned towards Jena.

"Hush," Jena said as she raised her hand, eyes still closed. "You're upsetting my chi." Kagome's eyes widened as she shut her mouth and sat back. From outside the flap to the hut, Inuyasha could be heard scoffing.

"I bet she doesn't even know what chi is," he said loudly.

"Well, you don't either," Miroku said. A large crash sounded, followed by Miroku whining.

"Shut up, you idiot!"

"Sheesh, did you really have to lay him out, Inuyasha?" Hige said. All three girls looked towards the door, irritation apparent on their faces.

"Would you guys shut up! You're ruining Jena's chi!" Kagome shouted.

"Yea, if you don't want your fortunes told you can go somewhere else!" Shippo shouted from Kagome's lap.

"I can tell you what you can do with your stupid chi!" Inuyasha yelled. They could hear sounds of a struggle from outside the hut. There was furious whispering followed by more struggling. Suddenly, there was silence.

"Fine! I'll sit here and won't say anything," they finally heard Inuyasha yell. Sango and Kagome turned their attention back to Jena.

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes. Kagome." Jena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I see great danger in your future," she said dramatically.

"That's a load of crap! I could have told you that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" A large crash sounded, followed by muffled grumbling.

"You're whipped," Hige said with a laugh. Kagome looked back at Jena.

"Please go on." Jena nodded and continued.

"You're going to be kidnapped," she said dramatically. Kagome, Sango and Shippo's eyes all widened as they leaned in closer.

"By who?" Kagome asked after gulping.

"Beware of the cats." Kagome knit her brow in confusion.

"Cats?" Jena opened her eyes and looked at Kagome.

"Yes," she said, falling out of character. "Large cats. Panthers actually. Oh, and you're going to get cursed by a really old, pissed off priestess. But she's not Kikyo."

"Wow, your future's not very bright, is it?" Sango said. Kagome was suddenly becoming very pale.

"I thought you were going to tell me something about my love life," she said weakly. Jena grinned madly like the Cheshire Cat.

"Actually, I do know something about that," Jena said. The grumbling outside the door ceased. Color began returning to Kagome's face.

"Really? Is there love in my future."

"Yes, but neither of you will admit it to each other, even though it's painstakingly obvious to everyone else." Kagome frowned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you guys will frugal(1) a bit and share a pretty passionate embrace-,"

"How passionate?" Kagome interrupted. Jena shrugged and sat back.

"Enough to 'transform' him," she said with a grin. Kagome blushed furiously as Sango giggled. "And that's all I can see right now." Shippo bounced up and down in Kagome's lap.

"Me next! Me next!" he shouted.

"What about my love life?" Sango asked quietly, stealing glances towards the door.

"Don't worry, he'll tell you he loves you when the time is right." Pink chased across Sango's cheeks.

"He loves me?" Jena grinned.

"I'm saying no more." Suddenly, Hige came crashing into the hut. Jena could see a very dodgy Inuyasha and a sly Miroku peeking around the corner of the door.

"She's good," he said softly so that only Inuyasha could hear.

"Yes, very."

"Hey, what do you see in my future?" Hige shouted. "Food? Pretty girls?"

"No fair! It's my turn!" Shippo squeaked from Kagome's lap. Jena patted the spot on the ground next to her. Hige sat.

"Let me see your hand," she said. Hige held it out. Jena pretended to study it. She traced several lines before speaking. "This is your life line. It's jagged and short. That means you're going to suffer and die." Hige gulped and turned pale. "But it loops like this, meaning happiness. So, you're going to die, but you're going to be happy about it. But then you come back life and it's all good." Jena looked up at Hige, barely able to keep a straight face.

"I'm going to be happy about dying, and then come back to life?" Jena nodded. Hige sat in contemplation a moment before speaking. "So, before I die, are there any girls or giant feasts?" Jena looked up at the ceiling.

"Hmm, I see one girl, but she thinks you're disgusting... cute, but disgusting...and I see ice... lots of ice... and a walrus." Confusion filled Hige's face.

"A walrus?" Jena nodded.

"Yes, a very big walrus."

"Do I kill the walrus?"

"No, but you eat it." Hige jumped up and shouted.

"Score! I get to eat walrus!"

"What's a walrus?" Sango leaned over to ask Kagome.

"Don't worry about it," Kagome whispered back. Shippo began jumping up in down in Kagome's lap again.

"My turn! My turn!" he shouted. But no one paid attention to him, because a very tall man dressed in white with spiky black hair stood in the doorway to the hut. Everyone went silent.

"What's going on here?" he asked, his eyes falling on the fire. "Are you cooking something?" Jena sat in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes. Kagome finally grinned.

"No, Sano. Actually our new friend Jena was just telling our fortunes. She's psychic." Sano's eyes fell on Jena. How on earth did all these people know each other?

"Damnit. I thought surely I smelled food," he said with a pain expression.

"Let me guess, Kaoru's food not up to par lately?" Inuyasha asked as he looked up at Sano. Sano sighed and nodded.

"It's been particularly bad this week. That's why I came here. I was hoping Kagome had brought some of that ramen stuff that tastes so good." Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"I did, but someone ate it all." Inuyasha jumped to his feet.

"Now don't yell at me! You said I could have it!" Kagome stood quickly.

"I said you could have some! Not all, some!"

"Oh great. Every thing is always my fault!"

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Inuyasha crashed head first into the ground, much to the amusement of Hige and Sano. Jena was still sitting in shocked silence, staring at Sano. Sano was beginning to squirm under her intense stare.

"Um, your friend is kind of weird," he whispered to Miroku, who was now standing next to him.

"You have no idea." Sano looked around the hut as a loud gurgling reverberated off the walls. It broke Jena's trance.

"Was that you, Hige?" she asked. Hige grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess I'm still hungry."

"Maybe you should make some food," Sano said. Jena looked up at him.

"How did you get here from Tokyo?" she asked. A look of bewilderment filled Sano's face, then changed to one of suspicion.

"How did you know I was from Tokyo?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the strange girl.

"I told you. She's psychic," Kagome said. Sano stared at Jena a long time.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked. Jena started to speak when Inuyasha interrupted.

"We were trying to figure out how to send her home when **someone **wanted their fortune told!" he yelled, glaring at Kagome.

"Hey, is it my turn yet?" Shippo yelled.

"Fortunes?" Sano murmured as he rubbed his chin. Silently, he stepped into the hut and sat across the fire from Jena. "Ok, Jena. Tell me my fortune. And while she's at it, make some dinner, please Kagome." Jena gulped. Sano had always seemed slightly intimidating when she watched Kenshin. But that was when she thought Ruroni Kenshin, Inuyasha and Wolf's Rain were all just animated TV shows. She took a deep breath and looked Sano in the eye.

"Well...,"

Grins evilly Don't you love cliffhangers? Actually, it wasn't intentional, I ran out of stuff. Anyway, a note on frugaling. Its a termed used by younger generations that mean two people are acting like a couple, but yet refuse to call each other a couple, even when it's VERY obvious to everyone else that they are in fact a couple. It's quite popular on college campuses. Anyway, please review! I hope to update again soon!


	5. Wandering Fruit and a Big Fight

Hey look! A new chapter! Sorry it took awhile. I was at home for break and the computer there is a piece of crap. Anyway, now I have my nice beautiful computer back, yay! Anyway, I'm not sure where to go from here, but we'll see. Hope you enjoy this latest installment. All kinds of madness breaks loose as some interesting characters decide to stop by to play.....

PS Thanks for reviewing!!! I love you guys!!!!

PSS Oh yeah, I don't own any of the anime characters. The only ones I own are Jena and all the crazy girls in the first chapter. Well, techincally they own themselves since they're real, but we won't get into technicalities right now.....

* * *

"Well,… you have a fear of trains and photographs," Jena said timidly. "And, you like food-,"

"Well, yeah, but what's in my future?" he interrupted. Jena sat in silence a moment as Kagome moved around the hut fixing dinner.

"Let's see, you are going to go on a train," she said after contemplating. Sano's face blanched.

"You mean I have to ride in one of those possessed teapots?" he asked. Jena nodded.

"Yeah, and then you're going to go to Kyoto where you jump in on a fight that Kenshin is having with a really psycho guy who looks like a mummy," Jena said, feeling more confidant. Sano leaned in close to her.

"Do I win?" he asked across the fire. Jena shrugged.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she said with a devilish smile. Sano jumped to his feet.

"Tell me!" he shouted. "I want to know my future!"

"What? Someone knows the future? Oh, come on Shigure, let's go find out our future!" someone shouted from outside the hut. All turned to look through the open door to see a man and what looked like a woman, but somehow Jena knew better.

"I only want to know my future if it involves you," the man, obviously Shigure said. Jena sighed and rolled her eyes. Who else was going to show up before this dream was over?

"Ayame! Shigure! What brings you to our hut?" Kagome shouted through the door, the only one who was obviously happy to see the notorious Fruits Basket duo.

"Oh, we were just out for a walk when we thought that we would stop by for a visit," Ayame gushed as he tossed his long silver hair over his shoulder. "You know, I just designed this absolutely adorable dress the other day and it made me think of you Kagome. You must come try it sometime-,"

"You know, normal people only come over when they're invited," Inuyasha said as he glared at Ayame.

"Hige and Sano weren't invited," Shippo squeaked, but no one really listened.

"Who's your new friend?" Shigure asked as he walked to the door and eyed Jena.

"This is Jena, she's psychic," Kagome said as she stirred a pot of boiling water. Jena smiled up at Shigure as he walked over and sat on the other side of Jena.

"Oh, really? Tell me, do you see any high school girls in my future?" he asked as he took Jena's hand.

"Please, you're just as bad as Miroku," Sango said as she glared at Shigure. Jena pulled her hand out of Shigure's and smiled sweetly.

"No, but there is one pissed off editor with rope," she said brightly. Shigure sighed and shook his head.

"There are only so many ways to torture that woman," he said as his favorite torturing memories passed through his mind.

"Hey! Get your hands off me!" Inuyasha yelled as he back away from Ayame in the yard in front of the house.

"But you would look so cute if you put it in pigtails! It's such luxurious hair!" Ayame fawned as he tried to grab a handful of Inuyasha's locks.

"I'm warning you snake! One more step closer and I'll-,"

"And you'll what? Sounds like someone is itching for a fight!" another voice shouted from outside of Jena's view. She hopped up and ran out of the house just in time to see Kyo glaring at Inuyasha. Ayame was apparently smarter than he appeared and ran out of the danger zone to stand next to Jena. Jena sighed and shook her head. All of these random characters popping up from no where were beginning to give her a headache.

"Oh, so you want to fight, huh? Bring it on, kitty!" Inuyasha shouted as he grinned maliciously.

"You're asking for it, dog-breath!" Kyo shouted as he ran towards Inuyasha. The two then commenced into a somewhat brutal battle, which slightly worried Jena.

"One of them is going to get hurt. Shouldn't we stop them?" Jena asked, worry knitting her brow.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry. They're always like this around each other," Shigure said as he walked up to Jena's other side. She looked over at him. "Yes, Kyo will probably get ripped to shreds, but he'll drag himself home, lick his wounds and be ready to come back for round 2 tomorrow. Or was it round 362?" Jena turned back to watch the skirmish.

"They really always fight like this?" she asked as Inuyasha scratched Kyo's side. Shigure sighed and nodded.

"It makes sense, really. Cats and dogs never really get along, do they?"

"And bipolar cows don't help the mix," Ayame said cheerfully. Jena looked over and saw Haru bounding down the path towards the dueling cat and dog.

"Oh, great. It's Black Haru, isn't it?" she said. Shigure looked down at Jena.

"How's you know that?" he asked.

"Psychic, remember?" she said. Shigure nodded.

"Yes, that would make sense. Now, about my future…,"

"Hey Kyo! What's with you? Running off in the middle of our fight!" Haru yelled once he had gotten close enough. Kyo and Inuyasha stopped fighting momentarily to look at the psychotic boy that had ran up.

"Ha! I knew you were a coward!" Inuyasha yelled at Kyo. Kyo turned to Inuyasha.

"I'm no coward! I can take on both of you at the same time!"

"Oh, this is not going to be pretty," Shigure said. "Come on, I think it would be safer inside," he said, starting to turn around. Before he could say anything else, Jena jumped around and punched Miroku.

"I told you not to touch me!" she shouted as Miroku's other eye started to blacken.

"You know, I don't see why you couldn't just slap me like Kagome and Sango," he muttered as he turned and went to go sulk by the fire near Sango.

"Nice hit!" someone yelled from outside. It was followed by a grunt and loud shout of pain. Jena decided maybe she should go back inside. She walked in and sat next to Hige again. The small hut buzzed with conversation from the many people now cramming into it. This was weird and they still hadn't figured out how to get Jena back. Jena breathed deeply the delicious smell beginning to fill the hut.

"Mmm, that smells good, Kagome," Jena said as she leaned in closer to the pot.

"Thanks. What's Inuyasha up to?" Jena looked towards the door where she could still see the three over reactive youth locked in battle.

"Uh, he's out playing with Kyo and Haru." Shippo jumped up and down.

"Playing? Wow! I want to go play too!" He started to run towards the door when Jena caught him.

"I don't think you want to go play with those boys," she said as she pulled the little tyke into her lap.

"Are they fighting again?" Kagome asked. Jena nodded. "I know how to end this fight." Kagome looked out the door. "Inuyasha! Sit boy!" she shouted. Suddenly, there was a loud crash and muffled shout of pain.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "You're always ruining my fun!"

"Well, one of these days you're going to kill Kyo or Haru!" she shouted back.

"Well, it'd be one less stupid cat and cow to bother the world!"

"Hey! Take that back!" Kyo shouted.

"I won't!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome sighed as she stirred the pot.

"Sit boy!" she shouted. There was a huge crash and a groan of pain. Kyo ran inside the hut.

"Kagome! Why the hell did you do that? The fight was just getting good!" he yelled, obviously irritated. Large rips littered his clothes and dirt smudged his face.

"Probably practicing so he can beat a certain someone," Shigure said rather loudly. Kyo glared at him.

"Is Yuki a better fighter than Inuyasha?" Jena asked for no apparent reason. Kyo narrowed his eyes at Jena.

"How do you know about that damn rat?" he asked. Jena started to open her mouth, but Shigure spoke first.

"She's psychic. Which by the way, you were about to tell me something about high school girls…" Jena rolled her eyes and looked over a Shigure.

"I already told you, all I see is a pi-,"

"You can see the future!? Will I ever beat Yuki?" Kyo asked as he pushed Hige out of the way and sat next to Jena. Hige, who had been eagerly watching Kagome cook, yelped in surprised at being thrown farther away from the food. Jena sighed and looked over at Kyo, not really wanting to tell Kyo anything about his future. She had just finished watching the series the week before.

"I don't know," she said honestly.

"What! You have to know! You're psychic!" he shouted. Jena just rolled her eyes.

"I don't know everything!" she shouted back. "Sheesh.' Kyo glared at her then turned back to the fire and started mumbling something about a stupid psychic.

"Um, could I have my spot back? I can't really see the food from back here," Hige said while tapping Kyo on the shoulder. Kyo turned and glared at Hige. "You know, I think it's fine back here." Jena shook her head. Her headache was beginning to come back. No one would believe her crazy dream once she woke up, if she ever did wake u p.

"You stupid cow! Do you want to die?!" Inuyasha yelled from outside. Jena looked out through the open door and sighed. All this violence was driving her crazy.

"Come on, Dog-breath! Kyo's too much of a baby to fight, but I can take you!" Haru yelled. Kagome looked up and started to opened her mouth to say 'sit' but Jena raised a hand to stop her.

"Let me handle this," she said. Looking around, Jena found a medium sized rock sitting on the floor. She picked it up and looked at the cow and half-demon standing outside, glaring at each other. She shook her head, getting a slight case of deja vu. Then swiftly, she pulled her arm back and threw the rock, hitting Haru in the side of the head. The boy clutched his head and fell to his knees.

"Ah!" he yelled in pain. "Who threw that? Was it Kyo? I'll kill you!" Inuyasha started laughing and pointing at Haru. Jena looked around, found another rock and promptly threw it, hitting Inuyasha in the side of the head. Everyone inside the hut began laughing.

"Hey! That's not funny!" he yelled. "Who threw that!?" Jena stood and walked out of the hut again.

"I did. And there's more where that came from," she said, picking up another rock. Haru looked up at her.

"Who are you?" he asked calmly. His attitude changed suddenly, almost as if another person had taken over his body.

"I'm Jena," Jena said.

"She's a psychic!" Shigure sang from inside the hut. Jena rolled her eyes.

"Really? Can you tell me my future?" he asked thoughtfully. Jena sighed resignedly. She was doing a lot of that lately.

"Sure, why not? I've already told everyone else's future. Come in," she said.

"You haven't told me mine!" Shippo shouted, but once again, no one paid attention. Jena turned and walked into the hut. The fortune telling would never end.


	6. Wandering Tennis Players and Sanities

Yay for FINALLY updating again! Sorry it took forever...of course, not like anyone really cares...Yea, I had a tough semester so I didn't get to work on it too much. Anyway, now I have lots of time for the silliness of Jena and her friends! So read on! Oh, and beware of craziness. Yea, the story just gets crazier and crazier...

PS **Dual**: Let me know if I got personalities right. It was pretty late when I wrote this, so I'm not completely sure I got everyone right. Thanks!

* * *

Jena sat back down as Haru sat next to her.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked. Shippo jumped up and down before landing in Jena's lap.

"Jena's going to tell Haru's fortune. I wish she would tell me mine!" he pouted. Jena looked down at him and began to absentmindedly stroke his tail. She sighed and looked at Haru, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Haru asked, he backed away from her, slightly unsure of what was happening.

"Jena, are you okay?" Kagome asked. Jena looked at her and then around the now silent room at all the people staring at her.

"I, uh, I-,"

"Spit it out, psycho," Inuyasha said. Jena's bottom lip trembled.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" she shouted before bursting into tears. Jena jumped up and began pacing back and forth. "I can't do this! I can't be a psychic forever! I can't stay here forever! There's no way! I have an article due for the paper next week! I have photography homework! I'm going to have to stay here forever!" she said frantically as everyone sat in silence watching her outbreak. Suddenly, Jena screamed and jumped around, punching Miroku in the process.

"WHY YOU STUPID LITTLE LECHEROUS MONK! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!" she bellowed. Miroku stared calmly at her, while Inuyasha ran up and slapped her. Jena stared at him, shocked.

"Snap out of it! You're acting like some sort of drama queen!" he shouted. "Thanks for the diversion," he whispered to Miroku.

"You owe me," Miroku said as a lump was beginning to form on his forehead.

"If you want to go home, then let's go get you home. I'm getting sick of your stupid fortunes," Inuyasha grumbled.

"But she hasn't told my fortune yet!" Shippo squeaked as he jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha promptly knocked the little guy on the head. "Ow! Kagome! Inuyasha hit me!" Inuyasha grabbed Jena's wrist and started pulling her out of the hut.

"Come on, you're going home," he shouted.

"Let me go!" Jena yelled. She was irritated. At twenty years old, Jena was quite competent enough to walk on her own.

"Hey! Let her go!" a voice yelled. Both Inuyasha and Jena turned to look just a tennis ball flew through the air and hit Inuyasha in the head. He let go of Jena and growled as he fell to the ground.

"DON!" the voice shouted.

"Ow!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Are you all right?" the voice asked as a tall boy with trendy black hair ran up to Jena. He was dressed in a red, white and blue tennis uniform. Jena started laughing when she realized who it was.

"Thanks, Momoshiro," she said. Momoshiro looked slightly confused.

"How do you know my name?" he asked. Jena looked behind him at the other Seigaku regulars beginning to approach.

"Well, I'm psychic," she said.

"Is not, you couldn't tell the future if it smacked you in the face," Inuyasha grumbled as he stood up. Jena glared at him.

"Kagome!" she shouted.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome yelled from the hut. Inuyasha hit the ground as Momoshiro lost it and began laughing madly.

"What's going on? Is someone hurt?" Oishi asked as he ran up to the trio. Jena laughed and shook her head. "Are you hurt? I can help," he said as he began to pull a first aid kit out of his tennis bag.

"No, no, I'm fine," Jena said. "And he's fine too. The only thing hurt is his pride." Oishi stopped messing with his bag.

"I'm Oishi," he said, holding out his hand. Jena shook it.

"I know, and I suppose Tezuka, Eiji, Fugi, Inui, Kaidoh, Kawamura, and Ryoma are here as well?" Oishi's eyes widened.

"How do you know all of us?" he asked.

"She's psychic," Momoshiro said. "She knew me too. What's your name?"

"I'm-,"

"JENA! JENA!" someone shouted from behind her. Jena turned to see a petite brunette speeding down the path towards her. Jena's eyes widened as she took off towards the girl.

"KARLI!" she shouted as the two embraced. When they parted, Jena promptly bopped Karli on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" she said while rubbing her head.

"That's for making me dream in anime!" Jena shouted. "And now I'm stuck in this dream and can't get out!"

"Wait, we're in anime?" Karli asked.

"Duh! Why else would I be standing around talking to Inuyasha, Momoshiro and Oishi," she said while rolling her eyes.

"Whoa, did you say Momoshiro and Oishi?" Karli asked, her eyes widening behind her glasses. Jena nodded and pointed back at the perplexed group of guys standing in front of Kaede's hut. "They're all here," she whispered, her eyes getting a glazed look.

"Karli?" Jena asked. Karli started walking towards the hut. "Oh, by the way, they think I'm psychic," she said, but Karli didn't hear her.

"Oh, great, there's another one," Inuyasha said as he dusted dirt of himself.

"This is my friend Karli. She's from my time too," Jena said. She noticed that a large group had now gathered outside the hut. In fact everyone save Hige and Sano seemed to have wandered outside to see what the commotion was. Karli looked in awe as she surveyed the Seigaku regulars. "Karli, how did you get here?" Jena asked. Karli didn't hear her. She was too busy staring at Ryoma, who was unfazed, drinking a Ponta. Jena sighed and shook her head. The only thing in the world that could possibly make Karli turn fan girl was Prince of Tennis.

"Karli!" she shouted. Karli snapped out of it and turned to Jena.

"Hmmm?"

"How did you get here?" Jena asked again. A deep look of concentration came over Karli.

"Well, the last thing I remember was going to bed after Wolf's Rain. And then…I woke up in a forest next to your quilt and pillow. I found a road and followed it. Then I heard your voice. What's going on, Jena?" Karli looked confused. Jena shrugged.

"I don't know. It beats me. But I think we're stuck here for the time being. Every time we go to figure out how to get me back, someone wants their future told." Karli looked even more confused.

"But wait, you're not psy-,"

"Shh!" Jena said as she smacked Karli on the head.

"Owww!" Karli shouted as she held her head. Jena smiled sweetly at Momoshiro and Oishi.

"Could you just excuse us for a moment," she said as she dragged Karli away from the group.

"I told you we couldn't trust her," she heard Inuyasha grumble. Jena glared at the irritable half demon, her look of venom causing him to shut up pretty quickly.

"Are you sure she's okay?" Oishi yelled, his face full of worry. Jena nodded and gave him a tight lipped smiled.

"Ow, what was that for?" Karli said as she rubbed her head.

"You almost blew my cover!" Jena practically yelled.

"You know, I can still hear you!" Inuyasha yelled. Jena glared at him and pulled Karli farther away.

"I told them I was psychic," she whispered furiously to Karli.

"Yea, but you can't even predict the Oscars, why on earth do you think you're a psychic?" Karli asked. Jena rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I know these shows! I've seen them! I know what happens!" she said as she ran her fingers roughly through her hair.

"Huh-uh, you haven't seen all of Inuyasha, or Prince of Tennis."

"Yea, but Inuyasha is so predictable anyway! I mean, seriously, they're out looking for jewel shards, they meet a demon, Kagome gets in trouble, faints a few times, Inuyasha goes to save her, Naraku shows up and gets away, Inuyasha kills the demon and saves the day all the while learning a new nifty trick with his sword," Jena said in one breath. Karli pondered for a moment.

"You know, you do have a point. I think you just predicted at least two weeks worth of Inuyasha episodes."

"And let's not forget the occasional appearance of Kikyo in which Inuyasha does something really stupid to ruin things with Kagome and I throw objects at the TV," Jena said.

"Yea, you also do that when Miroku grabs someone's butt."

"See! To them, I'm a psychic!" Jena exclaimed. Karli shook her head.

"As scary a thought as that is, you're right." Jena beamed.

"And if I'm a psychic, that would make you a super psychic, because you know so much more than I do. Especially about Prince of Tennis. All I know is what I've seen so farm and you've seen so much more," Jena said as she looked over at the Momoshiro and Oishi, who were now talking to Shigure and Kagome. "All I know is that I so own Momo and Oishi." Karli rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Oh dear, please don't bring that up!" she exclaimed.

"What? It's true! Melody gave them to me! And you own Ryoma!" Jena said, looking back at Karli.

"You are not going to turn fan girl on me now," Karli said calmly.

"Oh, please Miss I-think-I'll-stand-here-and-stare-at-Ryoma. You were almost drooling!" Jena said as she poked Karli. Karli's eyes widened as she stepped back a little.

"Jena, you're starting to disturb me." Jena sighed and stepped away.

"Yea, you're right. Ok, no fan girl stuff. I promise." A sigh of relief escaped Karli's lips.

"Ok, let's go back over there and see if we can work out a way back home," she said as she straightened her glasses. Jena nodded.

"Ok, but so help me, if Moriyama pops up or the guy that played Mizuki in the musical, I'm going to die." Once again, Karli rolled her eyes.

"Must you be so dramatic, Jena?" They walked back to the now rather large group of people gathered outside the hut and smiled.

"Jena! You're back! Now, you were saying about high school girls?" Shigure asked as he walked up to Jena's side.

"Are you psychic too?" squeaked Shippo as he tugged at Karli's pants.

"Let me see your head. It looked like you were hit hard and I want to make sure you're not injured," Oishi said as he started examining Karli's head. Jena rolled her eyes.

"Please, you flatter me too much. There's no way I hurt her, I'm a wimp," she said, completely ignoring Shigure. "And yes, Karli is psychic too." Karli's head shot up as she glared at Jena, who just smiled. Eiji bounced over to the two of them.

"Wow, you're both psychics! Can you tell us who wins the Kanto Tournament?"

"There's no way they can tell the future," Kaidoh scoffed from the back of the group. Momoshiro glared at him.

"How dare you insult these girls, Mamushi!" he growled as he walked up to Kaidoh.

"You want to make something of it, baka!"

"Yea, come on!" Momo yelled as he threw down his racket. Kaidoh glared at Momo as he threw his bag, nearly missing Inui, who was writing furiously in a notebook. The two glared at each other and looked as if they were about to start throwing punches when Fuji quietly held out a racket.

"Here Taka, I think you should stop them." He forced the racket into Taka's hand.

"Burning!" Taka shouted as he ran to Kaidoh and Momoshiro. "You two want to fight! I won't let you!" he threw the two apart and held his racket in the air. "I am greato!" Ryoma calmly took another sip of his Ponta.

"Made made dane," he said before walking over to lean against the hut.

"What! What did you say to me? Burning!" Taka yelled as he pointed his racket at Ryoma. Jena stood still, not quite sure what to make of the chaos unfolding before her.

"Ah! Who gave Taka a racket!" Oishi shouted as soon as he quit examining Carly's head. "Kaidoh, Momoshiro! Are you hurt?" He ran over to check out the dazed duo. Shigure took the chaos as a chance to sneak back into the hut, pulling Kyo and Haru with him.

"Come on, you two. No fighting for you," he sang.

"Ah, come on! I could kick both their asses!" Kyo shouted as he struggled to get back outside.

"Not today!" Ayame sang as he followed them, helping Shigure restrain the two fight happy animals.

"Ah, there is a 95 chance that you two can correctly predict the future," Inui said from behind Jena, who jumped and shrieked.

"Ack! When did you get there?" she shouted as she turned to face him.

"And if you predict wrong, you have to drink this," Inui held out a giant mug of a green liquid that was bubbling. Jena gulped and backed away.

"Ah, ah, Karli?" she said as her face grew pale.

"You got us into this," Karli whispered as her face began to turn green.

"Burning!" Taka shouted. "You will drink that if you tell us the wrong future!" he shouted, now pointing his lethal racket towards the two girls.

"Oh dear," Karli said as she looked back and forth between the racket and the mug, trying to determine which was the lesser of two evils.

"Now, guys," Jena said, trying to smile and calm Taka down. "Is this really fair?"

"I think it's perfectly fair," Inuyasha said while grinning. Jena glared at him.

"Who asked you?" she spat.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha hit the ground.

"Kagome! Why do you always have to do that!" he shouted from inside the cloud of dust swirling around him.

"If you weren't such a jerk I wouldn't have to!"

"Ah, my head," Karli said as she placed her hand on her forehead. "Chaos….headache."

"I told you that you were hurt!" Oishi shouted as he ran back to Karli. He seemed a little confused as to who to help.

"Tell the future," Inui said, smirking. Jena looked around like a caged animal.

"Burning!" Taka shouted randomly. Everyone began talking at once. Jena watched as Inuyasha and Kagome began yelling at each other. Momo and Kaidoh were glaring at each other again from where they sat on the ground. Inui inched closer with the deadly juice. Ryoma watched from where he was leaning against the hut.. Eiji was in the background, showing Shippo acrobatic moves, and Oishi was still looking at Karli's head. Miroku and Sango stood off a ways, laughing at the whole ordeal.

"_Wait a minute," _Jena thought. _"Where's-,"_

"Everyone! Quiet!" Tezuka shouted over all the loud voices. Everyone froze.

"Burning!" Taka shouted one last time. Fuji grabbed the racket from him and Taka shut up immediately. Tezuka looked around at the frozen chaos around him.

"Everyone…20 laps around the clearing. Now!" Groans erupted as the Seigaku regulars started jogging around the clearing. Karli and Jena sighed with relief. Tezuka was their savior. "What do you think you're doing? I said 20 laps," he said as he glared at the two of them. Jena's jaw dropped.

"What! You can't be serious! We're not regulars!" she shouted.

"I don't care. I said everyone!" Jena rolled her eyes and took off with Karli not too far behind. So much for Tezuka being the ir savior. Inuyasha started laughing insanely.

"Ha ha! Look at you!" he yelled after Jena. Jena glared at him, wanting nothing more than to flip him the bird, but restrain herself.

"Why are you yelling and not running?" Tezuka asked. A look of shock replaced Inuyasha's evil grin.

"You can't be serious?" Tezuka pointed to the regulars.

"Now."

"Fine," Inuyasha huffed as he took off running at top speed, passing everyone several times.

"That's, so….not…fair," Jena huffed as she and Karli finally completed lap 10 a few minutes later.

"I…know," Karli said. "So, how do we get out of this dream world anime thing?" Karli asked. Jena shrugged.

"Beats me."

"Hey, I wonder if I can get out of doing my video project because of this," Karli said, her facing brightening.

"Doubt it. What lap are we on?" Jena asked, feeling as though she was going to collapse. Karli shrugged, bummed that she still had to do her project.

"I though you were keeping count."

"No!" Jena yelled as she stopped running and fell to her knees. "I thought you were counting! Now we have to start over again!" she yelled dramatically. Karli rolled her eyes and grabbed Jena.

"Would you get up and quite over exaggerating! We'll say that was lap 11!"

"I can't go on!" Jena said as she allowed Karli to drag her to her feet.

"Oh dear," Karli said.

"Well look, if it isn't shorty come back for a visit," the two heard Inuyasha say with a laugh.

"Shorty?" Karli said as she dropped Jena's arm. Jena looked over to the over side of the clearing.

"Oh dear," she said as a feeling of impending doom began to fill her. Inuyasha had said the wrong thing…


	7. Wandering Alchemists and the Drama Begin

Here it is! Ta da! The long awaited next chapter! I had pretty much decided to let this thing die, but then suddenly got the urge to update. I apologize for the sheer insanity of it (it was about 2 am when I wrote it). It will probably end soon because by now I've brought in so many characters that I can't keep track of them. Sheesh, hopefully I can figure out a way to send Jena and Karli home soon...

PS I don't own Inuyasha, Wolf's Rain, Ruroni Kenshin, Fruits Basket, Prince of Tennis or Fullmetal Alchemist. (Told you it was a lot.) I do, however, own Jena, but not Karli. Karli owns herself...read and enjoy!

* * *

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY!" a voice exploded. All the regulars stopped their running to look at the latest addition to the craziness. Jena's eyes widen as she watched a short blonde boy enter the clearing, followed by a huge suit of armor.

"Now, brother. I'm sure he didn't mean it," the armor said, attempting to move in between the smirking dog demon and the irate alchemist.

"I wondered when you would come back for more," Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms. "Think you can take me on, shrimp?" Jena rolled her eyes as she got up from the ground.

"Why is it that everyone here is so obsessed with fighting? God, I never realized anime was so violent," she said as she sighed and placed a hand on her hip. Karli's eyes widened as she gave Jena an incredulous look. "What?" Jena said as she caught sight of Karli's look.

"Please. One of your favorite movies is Spriggan. Like I'm going to believe that you never realized how violent anime is," she scoffed. Jena just shrugged and turned back to the quickly developing fight beginning to take place across the clearing.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH CALLING ME SHRIMP! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS, DOG BREATH!" Ed yelled as he lunged for Inuyasha. Luckily, Al grabbed him in time and began to pull him away in the opposite direction.

"Brother, please! You need to control your temper!" he said as a sweat drop appeared on his forehead. Ed continued to struggle against Al until he miraculously broke free.

"TAKE THIS, DOG BOY!" he shouted as he clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground, causing a large flash of blinding light along with a giant dust cloud.

"Oh, dear. This can't be good," Jena said. Karli shook her head.

"Nope, not good at all. Are you sure we're safe over here?" she asked, unable to pull her eyes from the scene unfolding before her.

"Not sure. I mean, there are a few hundred feet and about eight tennis players plus a lecherous monk and a demon slayer in between us, but who are they against a guy who can clap his hands and make giant guns appear?" As she said this, the dust cleared to show a giant cannon with Ed sitting on top of it, laughing manically. "Yea, we should probably run," Jena said.

"I agree," Karli said as the two turned to retreat to the forest.

"Where are you going? You're going to miss the fight," Fuji said as he somehow appeared right in front of the two girls. Jena yipped and jumped back.

"How'd you get there?" she asked, clutching Karli's arm.

"Move! We're going to the forest where it's safe! There are psychos fighting, if you haven't noticed," she said, her eyes wide behind her glasses.

"But don't you like watching fights?" Fuji asked, still smiling amiably.

"What's there to like? Someone always gets hurt, and more often than not, both people get hurt!" Jena shouted.

"But that's what makes it so enjoyable!" Fuji said brightly. "I enjoy watching others suffer."

"Ok, that sounds so much more frightening in person," Jena said as she let go of Karli's arms. Karli nodded. "Ok, retreat other direction!" Jena and Karli turned around and began running in the opposite direction, which unfortunately lead straight to the aforementioned battle.

"Wait! Why are we running this way?" Karli yelled.

"I don't know! I just wanted to get away from Fuji! He scares me!" Jena yelled.

"This whole place scares me!" Karli yelled back. The two stopped right before they reached the opposite side of the clearing where Kagome was now trying to stop Ed and Inuyasha from fighting.

"Would you both relax?" she shouted, glaring back and forth between the two.

"HE CALLED ME SHORT! HE MUST PAY!" Ed shouted from on top of the cannon. Inuyasha just smirked as he gripped the now transformed Tetsuiga.

"Hey, at least I'm not the one whose self confidence is so low that I fly off the handle anytime someone calls me short," he said.

"HEY! SHUT UP!" Ed shouted.

"Brother! Please! I don't want anyone to get hurt!" Al said, moving to join Kagome between the dueling duo.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT, EXCEPT FOR THAT MANGY MUTT!" Ed shouted, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Brother!" Al shouted again. At that time, Shippo came bouncing out of the hut, followed by Kilala.

"What's going?" he said as he wandered up to Al. Al looked down and caught sight of Kilala standing next to Shippo.

"Ooo, kitty!" he sat as he sat down to play with her. Ed rolled his eyes.

"HEY AL! COULD YOU MOVE PLAYTIME SOMEWHERE ELSE! I'M TRYING TO HAVE A FIGHT HERE!" he shouted down. But Al didn't seem to hear him. He was too enraptured with stroking Kilala. By now, Shippo had climbed on top of Al's head.

"Wow, you're tall even when sitting, Al!" he cheerfully exclaimed. Jena had to struggle to keep a straight face as she looked from Ed, to Al, to Inuyasha who was now twitching.

"Hey, could you guys get out of the way! I'm trying to kick shorty's ass!" he yelled, quite obviously irritated that they had chosen now to be distracted. Kagome took the opportunity to yell "Sit boy!" right as a wrench flew through the air and hit Ed squarely on the head. Inuyasha face planted the ground as Ed fell off the cannon. Jena fell to the ground laughing the two lay moaning on the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha grumbled as he looked up at the triumphant girl.

"What? I wasn't going to have you destroying the hut again! Everytime Ed comes over, you both nearly wipe out the clearing and the town," she said, glaring down at the prostate hanyou.

"Ah, so you do enjoy watching the suffering of others!" Fuji said as he walked up to the laughing Jena. She glanced up at him, and stopped laughing long enough to answer.

"Only when it involves those two," she said gleefully. Karli looked at the scene before her with amusement, but then began to wander. If a flying wrench had knocked Ed off the cannon, then that meant...

"EDWARD ELRIC! How many times do I have to tell you! Do not destroy MY AUTOMAIL!" a very angry girl said as she ran up to the group. She reached down to pick up her wrench and then aimed it menacingly at the injured alchemist.

"I wasn't going to hurt it! Sheesh, I was just going to hurt him," Ed mumbled from the ground.

"Yup, I knew it," Karli said as Jena picked herself off the ground. "All heck is breaking loose. We're never going home," she said, her voice void of emotion.

"Ah, I think you mean hell, and yes, it's been breaking loose for quite awhile now," Jena said as she brushed the dirt off her pants.

"There are so many characters here, I don't think I can keep up with them," Karli said. Jena nodded.

"My headache's coming back."

"Then try my special Inui juice. It'll take the pain away," Inui said as he appeared next to Jena and held out the bubbling mug of juice. She jumped back and shrieked.

"Would you stop doing that! It freaks me out!"

"Wait, who are you?" said a very confused Ed, recovering quickly from his injury. Winry looked over at the two strange girls as the wrench fell down to her side.

"Oh, this is Jena and Karli. They're psychics from another world," Kagome explained quickly as she was getting quite proficient at it. Ed perked up.

"Psychics?" he said as he stood and started walking towards them.

"Yea, we keep trying to send them home but SOMEONE keeps interrupting," Inuyasha grumbled from the ground. No one seemed to pay attention.

"Do you know anything about the Gate?" he asked. Jena laughed and crossed her arms.

"Do we know about the gate? Of course we do, but we're not telling you anything," she said, taking on a high and mighty air. Karli rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Quit bluffing. I know that you don't know anything. The last episode we watched went completely over your head," she said. Jena glared at Karli.

"It did not!" she shouted, glancing furiously at Ed who was a little bit confused.

"It did too! We had to pause it every 20 seconds so that you could ask another stupid question!" Karli yelled. Jena's bottom lip began to tremble as she turned away.

"You don't have to be so mean about it," she said as her eyes filled with tears.

"I'll comfort you!" shouted Miroku from somewhere in the crowd. His shout was followed by the sound of a slap.

"You will not!" Sango said as she rolled her eyes.

"I think I need some ice," Miroku said weakly as he started walking towards the hut.

"Um, what's going on?" Ed asked as he looked back and forth between the two.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Karli. She seems to know everything," Jena said, still trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"This is getting ridiculous," Inuyasha said. "You're such a drama queen." Jena glared at him.

"Oh, you want drama, do you? I'll give you drama!" she shouted as she started for the prone half-demon. Fear started to overcome Inuyasha, before he remembered that Jena was, indeed, only human. He jumped up and began laughing.

"Come on, bring it!" he shouted as he grinned. Al looked up from playing with Kilala.

"What's going on?" he asked, oblivious to the situation.

"You want a piece of this!" Jena shouted as she started to lunge towards him. Then, she was suddenly cut off by a wall of fire.

"Hey! Watch where you aim that thing!" Inuyasha yelled. "You nearly set my hair on fire!" Jena rolled her eyes as another figure walked into the clearing and joined their happy shindig.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to play nice with girls?" a smooth voice asked. Jena began rubbing her forehead, attempting to stop the migraine that was coming on.

"Oh, God, not another one..."


End file.
